


You matter.

by dirtylittlesecret



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlesecret/pseuds/dirtylittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who cares about people who hate you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You matter.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's upset.  
> Can be taken as a interval or sequel to Anxiety Anthem, or as a standalone.
> 
> /Generally written for Daisy, though.

You find yourself inconsolable, sobbing your heart out on the sofa whilst Gerard is out with the band, everything suddenly amounting into one huge sob-fest. You wonder how you ever think you could have pulled this off, how could you date a rockstar, you don’t deserve him.  
You’re so immersed in crying you don’t notice the door bang open, Frank and Gerard walking in. You hear their laughter though and go to wipe your eyes, still sniffing, cheeks bright red and eyes bloodshot. You hear them open them walk into the lounge and stop, and you feel Gerard rush to your side, pulling you into a tight hug and stroking your hair, asking you what’s wrong. You hear Frank say he’ll give you guys a bit as he walks back outside, pulling out his phone.  
“It’s-It’s just, everything, I can’t do it anymore.” Your voice cracks as you speak and Gerard holds you tighter, asking what you mean, calling you honey.  
“I-I can’t date a r-rockstar, they all hate me, I-I” Gerard pulls back, pushing your hair out of your face, and pulling your hands away so he can look into your red eyes, mascara smudged around them. His eyes dart to the laptop at your side.  
“Hey, hey, fuck those guys, okay? Fuck the press; fuck the people who hate you. You’re completely perfect, and it doesn’t matter if they hate you. You’re so much better than them.” He kisses your forehead, and pulls you into a hug, and you fall off your perch on the chair, collapsing onto your knees onto the floor, your face pressed into his neck as sobs rack your body.  
Gerard whispers that it’s awful they hate you, and they shouldn’t but they’ll accept it, and if they don’t who cares?  
You cry harder, and you care, you care that they hate you simply for being in love, and he kisses what parts of you he can reach, his lips above your ear, as he says,  
“Our relationship is ours, not theirs, they mean nothing. If you want we can release a statement or-or I can tweet about it, that will shut them up.” You sniffle, and nod your head, and he whispers, okay, that he will later, but he continues to hold you until your sobs subside, and you smile.  
People may hate you, but it doesn’t matter, because they don’t fucking matter, you are completely perfect. It doesn’t matter if they throw insults, or get other people to hate you, or anything. All that matters is you. Being the completely wonderful person you are.


End file.
